Sweet Seduction
by Arcadia Mahler
Summary: In which Sadik learns a little patience, and some seduction can go a long way. A rambling one-shot about Turkey and Egypt's love life. Rated M for graphic sex, swearing, and some suggested themes. Turkey x Egypt


Sadik Adnan cleared the table as he opened the curtains to his dining room-living room area, with its view of the Mediterranean Ocean. It was a simple adjustment he made, as he worked on cleaning the place, and preparing it to eat. Sadik was a relatively clean man, but this time was a little bit special, and he was trying to make an impression. He had already vacuumed twice now that he had kicked the cat out, he had cleaned the scuff marks on the floors, and he had even washed the windows till they sparkled. All of it, simply because he had company coming for dinner.

Sadik's company was a long-time friend, Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Though he questioned if he could call him that anymore. Time had changed him, and he was so mature now, so serious, near intimidating. Yet Sadik still found him young and charming and witty. And he had finally convinced him to come over. This was no easy feat, the Egyptian always wiggled his way out of it with an excuse, true or not, Sadik cared not to find out for himself. Yet his invitations were always so frequent, that he eventually caught the man during his free time, and he of course said yes.

Gupta seemed to have expected Sadik to come on strong when he brought it up again, however Sadik was somewhat tired of the approach, a casual invitation seemed easy enough. Gupta seemed a bit calmer about accepting the invitation, and he even exchanged a charming remark with a certain smile. Sadik was nervous, but somewhat excited. He usually didn't invite people over unless he planned on them staying the night, of course, in his bed. Nowadays, he never slept with people unless there was something he liked about them. With the exception of his drunkenness, and he often found himself in bed with someone he didn't remember meeting. It was days like that where he was just glad he was just glad he was able to find his way home. But those days were long ago, and he was too old for that. He had settled down from preying on new meat, men or women. He had once been a conquer of many nations, many Empires. He was strong and formidable man, some people had even been eager to be in bed with him. Now days, he just wasn't that eager.

Yet something about Gupta aroused something within him, more than pleasure or a pretty face. He felt affection for him, and so he was happy to invite him to dinner. Sadik was not a heavy eater, but he made sure the table had plenty of food spread out. Roasted chicken in yogurt marinade, Adana kebabs, something that was his specialty, as well as lentil soups, pilaf and homemade breads. Sadik was an old soul Turk, he enjoyed home cooking, though the new culture of a fast paced life always seemed to kick those traditions out quickly. He still made the time to cook something for himself. There was plenty of liquor as well, buckets filled with ice holding champagne, (The Frenchman said it was classy, but Sadik had to disagree.) scotch, anisettes, and some raki from Istanbul.

Gupta showed up early, as Sadik had expected. And as they stood at the door, Sadik couldn't help admire him. His dark, natural eyes, flickering over him, as if Gupta was examining him. He was wearing his keffiyeh, and strangely, though Sadik was sure it was to blend in, he wore a cream-coloured suit with a blue collared shirt. His tie was tight, he looked a little strangled, and Sadik assumed the man was not used to tying up his own tie. Gupta held a small box in his hand, delicately wrapped, but nothing very fancy. His eyes glistened in the sunlight, and his smooth olive skin glowed.

Sadik knew it was rude, but as Gupta extended his arm to hand him the present, Sadik yanked his wrist and pulled him inside without a second thought. He was surprised himself as to why he had done such a thing. Gupta's eyes widened a bit, but they quickly went to their half-lidded state. Sadik was so suddenly spurred by a sense of possession. He wanted to have Gupta, right at that moment, not in sex, or sensuality, no, in actual physical possession. No one else would be allowed to see him this way. Just him and Gupta. The rest of the world didn't need to know a damn thing about it.

"Excuse me." the Egyptians silky voice interrupted the Turks thoughts and he realised he was still holding his wrist. He relaxed, and suppressed such an aggressive thought, letting his wrist go carefully. Gupta's voice was so quiet, and Sadik found himself leaning in to hear him. Once again Gupta offered the gift, a little bit slower, and Sadik smiled, taking it with a bit more human form in it. He set it down on the table, knowing it was traditional to open it later. He had a guess that the gift was something like sweets or chocolate. Egyptians were pretty picky about gifts. Soap or perfume meant you thought the other person wasn't clean or smelt bad. Flowers were for the dead or the ill. Expensive gifts were considered bribe-like or some sort of insult. Sweets had to be it, food was a good deal breaker for the Turk, and Gupta was just a little predictable that way.

Judging by how quiet the man could be sometimes, Sadik put some jazz on the old record player. He was cruel in that sense, he did it merely to get Gupta to talk a little louder than the music. He liked hearing him speak. As he predicted, Gupta didn't drink any of the liquor presented, so the champagne was a waste, (as he would bicker with the Frenchman about it later) instead Gupta opted for water, taking small sips each time. It seemed he didn't want to bother Sadik to be getting up too much to refill his glass.

Sadik found himself admiring the man once again. He felt pathetic, helpless to it almost. Gupta had such minimal movement, and it made him appreciate every response, when he raised his thick eyebrow, or twitched the corner of his mouth so subtly, Sadik found himself sighing a bit. He wanted to reach out and pull him closer, or at least touch him again, more than his wrist. As he admired the man, he realised why he didn't think the suit fit Gupta. No matter what, he always looked like a pharaoh. His prominent oval cheekbones, his stern gaze that had a sense of willpower and mercy, his dark coffee brown hair that framed his face. His dark eyes that glistened in the desert sun. Yes, his features would always look best covered in gold jewellery and wrapped in white linen and silks. No matter what Gupta donned there was no way to take that look away from him. And Sadik wanted to give him that, lavish him with jewels and precious costumes, even if he hated it.

Once they were finished with dinner, Sadik made it a point to lead Gupta over to the patio, sitting on a loveseat couch propped up to look out at the bright blue Mediterranean ocean. He made small talk, he always made sure he did when he brought someone home (Sober, that is). He wanted to learn about Gupta as best as he could, any little detail, that was satisfying enough. And it was _difficult_, but he was finally able to coax the man out to talk, and once he did, it was hard to stop him. Gupta was very meticulous to any storytelling, no matter how small. Whether it be some childish thing he did, or about a lonely day in his life, or something incredibly traumatic, he made sure to explain himself thoroughly. The Egyptian hated incorrect information. Sadik couldn't help having his mind on love, and these little details always made him feel a bit happier, a bit more tender, closer to the other, and it evoked the feelings he needed to make love. They were somewhat nestled together, very friendly, comfortable, calm. Gupta would stare out into the ocean as he spoke, and Sadik would stare from the side towards his dark eyes. He watched the twitch of his lips, his soft, barely recognisable laughs between stories, and he smiled, scratching his chin a bit. Slipping down a bit, he adjusted so their height almost matched, and turned to kiss the man. It was the same as their nuzzling, friendly, comfortable, calm. Gupta barely reciprocated more than that, and Sadik did nothing to pressure him. He left the kiss the way it was. Gupta even continued to talk after it was over, and he wondered if it was a little too lack-luster. Yet as soon as he turned he could see Gupta's eyes in a different light, narrowed, a little dimmer. Something had awoken in him too, and that's all Sadik needed him to figure out.

Sadik excused himself as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of raki, returning with a cup of water for Gupta as well. He poured a large amount into his glass, taking a few large sips. Sadik wasn't getting any younger, and when he was young, he used to do anything to get a girl or guy drunk before taking them home. He liked an easy lay like that back then, but nowadays he found himself trying to get drunk on his own before making love. His ego was battered to hell in his older age, and he always worried performance-wise. He needed some way to calm down, and Gupta was not making it easy for him. Every move the Egyptian made was starting to make Sadik's heart beat a little fast, his hands get a bit numb with anticipation. During the silence, Gupta took the time to wet his mouth, no noise but the record player, and the splashing of Mediterranean waves.

After some time had passed, and some alcohol had gotten through his blood, Sadik figured he could make his move now. Taking one more large sip, he allowed his nerves to be calm, and eventually settle the drinking glass down. He reached out, touching Gupta's thigh, and leaned in to kiss him again. Gupta reciprocated just a bit more this time, his lips twitched a bit, and his eyes were still glossy as he shut them. Slowly, carefully, Sadik brushed the inner part of Gupta's thigh, and pressed his fingertips onto his groin. Sadik was careful about it, he had received bad reactions if he did this wrong. Usually a slap to the face, sometimes a shove, on the other hand, the other sometimes would grind right up to his palm, and attack him right then and there. But this time, it had been very different for Sadik.

Gupta allowed the kiss, and allowed the touches to his thigh, but he released Sadik, and slowly lifted his leg, and crossed it over the other, covering his groin a bit. He then turned his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. Sadik was somewhat confused, staring dumbly at himself, before he came to a realisation. Gupta had politely rejected him, it wasn't his first rejection, but he was a little stunned. Most of the time it was just an aggressive reaction, a slap, even a kick, but this time Gupta was so brutally _considerate _with his rejection. He sat there, a dumb look on his face, realising his own reaction was mildly childish. He slid back a bit, looking down at himself. He was shocked. Not from the rejection, that came all the time, but to think Gupta had surprised him. That he could still do something he had never really seen before. It was such a delicate way to respond, Sadik had been pretty old, and to be surprised left him so dumbfounded.

A long enough time with that stunned look on his face and Gupta felt the need to turn to him, his gaze still downwards at his hands. "I... I'm sorry. I just-" Gupta couldn't finish his sentence as Sadik began to laugh, it wasn't mocking, it was somewhat of a relieved laugh. He covered his eyes for a moment with the front of his hands and laughed quietly. He sighed as he swept his hand through his dark hair, leaning in and grabbing Gupta's hand, kissing it softly.

"Don't be sorry. I just didn't expect that... I was surprised. It's been a while since I was surprised." Sadik explained what he meant for the moment, and Gupta seemed to understand. They both relaxed a bit more, Sadik pressed to him, and looked over the man.

"Am I too old for you?" Sadik asked.

Gupta shook his head only once. "No... I'm just... not in the mood. I don't hate you or anything. I promise... Today... just isn't my day..."

Sadik could understand that. When he thought about it, Gupta was the type of person he would try to get drunk when he was younger. Someone submissive to him, a bit shy, but disinterested by their own feelings. Liquor seemed to always seemed to combat that, it made sure the other was fairly neutral at the least. Now, Sadik realised something else, if Gupta didn't want it, he didn't really want it either. In fact he would leave that decision up to Gupta. He wanted something else... Sadik wondered if all he wanted was a challenge, or something of that sort. Yet he didn't take Gupta that lightly. It wasn't some sort of game to him, or a special challenge to get him in bed. In fact he didn't even want Gupta to have to submit. He just wanted to be with him. It was nothing more complicated than that. Sadik liked him, he admired him, and he wanted to ravish him in more than a sexual way, in a passionate, romantic, generous way. To shower him with gifts and be able to call him nothing but his own, that was what he wanted.

Sadik realised then, that this was something he felt was worthy of earning. Not a simple one night stand, not even an intimate relationship. A complete seductive conquest. This conquest would not be done in a single night, it was something that would take a long time. Somehow, he already knew that. He knew he wanted to build this relationship up, this night was just set up for what was to come. This was something he would have to construct from the foundation to the very top, like a work of art. Like a masterpiece.

He sat there for a long moment, the silence soaked up by the darkening Mediterranean. Golden orange sunlight tinted Gupta's skin like a bronze persimmon, Sadik just stared, and admired the man. The sun always set fast, and soon the ocean had swallowed all the light, the dark sheet of indigo water started to reflect the stars. Gupta looked back to Sadik, tilting his head.

"I should leave..." Gupta whispered into the man's ear, brushing his shoulder.

Sadik nodded silently. "Until next time... maybe next week...?" Sadik threw his words out as he took Gupta too the door, thankfully just buzzed enough to walk in a straight line, but still have any sense of nerve left to hold Gupta's arm. The younger Egyptian simply stared at him with a soft look in his eyes. Sadik let the tables turn, being watched, evaluated, he was horribly self-conscious, now days, he always was. Gupta gave him a nod, and looked over him.

"I... I'll try to clear my schedule." Gupta replied. And he left him with that, Sadik watched him leave, staring at him distantly, like something unobtainable. It was when he came back inside did he realised the stupid grin plastered on his face. He wanted more of that, more of a calm hug and kiss. He could wait to spend time in bed with him. He didn't fully know why he wanted to wait, he just assumed that this was something worth waiting for. He slid into one of his leather armchairs, and picked up the small gift left behind by the Egyptian. He carefully undid the wrapping paper, and opened the box, assuming he could have a few sweets at the moment. Slowly, he pulled the cover off, and knitted his brow, pulling out a small necklace. The pendant was the Winged Sun of Thebes. He held it for a moment, and chuckled again, pressing his lips to the red circle depicting the sun. The Egyptian certainly knew how to charm him. Sadik wrapped the necklace around his neck, settling back down on the armchair. Life was so full of surprises.

* * *

It would be another month before the two actually saw each other again. Gupta was back in Alexandria, busy with his own country, Sadik was the same. The Turk called him every day, sitting in his dining room by the corded phone. Gupta was quiet on the phone too, yet every day Sadik asked him how he was, if anything new was happening, if there was problems. Gupta always replied with 'nothing'. And Sadik was just fine with that, if it was nothing, it wasn't particularly important, it wasn't urgent, it wasn't even memorable. And that was good. He wanted the Egyptian to have the most stress free lifestyle as possible, even if that was out of his hands. Sadik's only concern was Gupta, all the little tidbits of their lives, here and there, suited him perfectly. He couldn't handle excessive drama, but he didn't want easy one night stands either. It was nice to have something in the middle that was easy on them both. Sadik was persistent with invitations, just to make sure the Egyptian would check his schedule.

The Autumn month came and went, and one day, by nothing more than his own sense of impulse, Gupta turned up unannounced. He looked the same, a suit that didn't fit his pharaoh physique, and a small present in his hand. Sadik was completely bewildered by his bravery, and he welcomed it eagerly. He was a bit hesitant to let him in though, wishing he had cleaned, or made some sort of dish before he arrived. Gupta didn't seem to mind. Sadik watched the man move about, he was much more comfortable this time around, at least with being around the house. There was moments of tense silence where Sadik kept his eyes shut, just so he didn't do anything drastic. He couldn't help wanting to grab the man again, and push him down on the floor right then and there. The curious look in his dark eyes, his every little twitch in the corner of his mouth, how beautiful his skin looked when the sun hit it... He had to distract himself. He had to distract himself or he wouldn't be able to control himself. Sadik turned away from the man and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a nectarine and hastily biting into it. Gupta was alone in the room for a few minutes before he followed Sadik into the kitchen. His eyes were evaluating him, Sadik felt his hands shaking a bit, he was nervous, and he let out a shaky laugh. He must've looked like a schoolboy, scared and shy around the other man.

"You're wearing it." Sadik turned his head when Gupta spoke. The Egyptian was pointing at his chest, where the winged sun pendant hung. Sadik chuckled and tried to brush it off with ease. He didn't want Gupta to know his obsession with it. Polishing it, and holding it close, keeping it on him at all times, inside or out. It kept him from trying to pursue anyone else really, though to be honest, no one ever seemed worth pursing anymore. Nervously, Sadik tried to change the subject.

"Wanna bite?" He asked, holding up the nectarine. There was already a bite left behind from him, so he was sure the Egyptian would reject it. Instead, the Egyptian reached forward, and clasped his hand around the Turks, slowly leaning in and biting the nectarine, over Sadik's teeth marks. Damn it, if he wasn't so slow about it, it wouldn't have been so damn seductive. Sadik watched him, looking down at the man with a glow in his own eyes. He still looked like a hawk, ready to strike at him and whisk him away. Gupta's eyes returned a fiery look and he shuddered. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He pulled the man forward and smashed his lips into the others, running his tongue over the nectarine juice and delving into the man's mouth. He didn't know what to think, or how to think, everything just seemed to be _happening._ Senseless thoughts raced through his mind, in a panicked flurry. His mouth was sweet, and bitter at the same time. His breath smelled of coffee. He was shaking in his arms. Sadik's gripped him tightly and held him firmly in his grasp.

Gupta was stunned. When they finally pulled out of the kiss his mouth was still open, panting for air. His eyes were a bit wider, blinking a few times, trying to account for what happened. Sadik practically dropped everything and pulled the man's face close with both hands, the sweet nectarine scent still on his hands.

"You're so beautiful..." He mumbled lowly, smashing his lips into Gupta's again. This time Gupta seemed to react at least, pushing his lips, trying to keep his tongue out. Sadik slid his hands down, grinding his palms against the small of his back, trying to calm him.

Gupta's mind was racing, part of him was a little disturbed, hypersensitive to everything, Sadik's tongue seemed to probe his whole mouth, wriggling against his own. He felt how sweaty the man's palms were, how aggressive his actions were. Part of him was still trying to be sensible, Sadik was a long time friend, he could've been a little buzzed was all, he just needed a cold glass of ice water and some time to calm down. And that final part of him, the part he didn't want to think of, clung to his brain, infecting his thoughts. He was helpless to Sadik, limp in his arms. His vision was distorted until he shut his eyes, feeling it would fail completely. His body was tense, and soon his hands reached out, gripping Sadik's shirt until his fingertips were pale as ever, all the blood draining from them. Soon enough, their tongues were thrusting against each other, sliding against his thin lips. He panted, lips parted for the moment, their tongues still brushing each other's mouths. Hair standing up on the nape of his neck he felt shivers cascading down his spine like he was doused in freezing water. Sadik kissed down his throat, and began to give soft bites and licks to his skin, exploring as much of Gupta as he could see. Gupta was running his fingers through his hair and he lifted the man a bit, somewhat dragging him over to the couch where he continued. His skin was satin-like and beautiful, sunlight was sending more shivers up Gupta's spine and he felt so alive. The kissed slowed to a halt as Sadik sucked a small mark onto Gupta's shoulder. He could feel the Egyptian groping his chest and he looked down, realising Gupta was touching the pendant that he had given him. Sadik grinned, and looked over Gupta with such a hopeless gaze. Like he had never looked at him before until now.

"Not yet..." Gupta whispered, his hands came up to pushed Sadik away, gradually, as if not to completely hurt his feelings. Sadik gingerly held his hands, and leaned in towards the man.

"I'll wait..." He growled, his voice was low. "But I can't wait forever..."

"I won't make you wait forever..." Gupta whispered, his eyes were shut now. "Just not yet... Soon... I promise. I... need time..."

Sadik wanted to whine, and complain, _why _did he need time? But he simply lowered his head, and gave an understanding gaze at Gupta. He kissed him this time, sweetly, and relaxed, resting his head on him. He'd give him time, he'd give him all the time in the world, but his appetite was starting to starve him out. He wanted so desperately to touch him, more than just this way. Just to hold him and make everything thing his own. He pressed his lips together, his thirst was starting to burn in his throat. He couldn't tell if the feeling between them was tension or just pure arousal, but he feels it becoming a mix of both. The burning thirst is such a strong simple ecstasy, yet Sadik holds himself back. He gazed over the Egyptian, glowing eyes and dark skin and just in that one moment, he could honestly say, he truly felt alive.

* * *

"So you and Gupta hooked up or what?"

Sadik coughed up a good amount of raki that was moments ago about to go down his throat as he heard the Heracles question.

"W-what?" the man coughed, trying to clear his pipes of the burning alcohol.

"You know what I said." Heracles snapped, folding his arms. There was a frown on his face, that would have seemed disappointed, but Sadik knew the boy always looked like that. "The whole world knows except you. Literally, everyone gossips like crazy. You know that."

Sadik took another, much bigger sip of raki and sighed, leaning back in his armchair. Heracles wandered around the house, usually he nitpicked at every detail, but today he said nothing of it, he was clearly determined about his gossip. He often visited just to bother the Turk, or find some way to aggravate him.

"You're misinformed." Sadik huffed, shaking his head. "We're good friends. We've been that way for a long time." Judging from the harsh winds, and sudden drops in temperature, beckoning winter's core, Sadik figured it'd been at least five months since Gupta and him had had their first date. Gupta was visiting regularly, and sometimes, he even called him, instead of it being the other way. Now they had been going on more dates than usual, and he felt much more comfortable with him, even long silences were welcoming, it was a familiar thing.

"What about your little movie date last week?" Heracles asked, his eyebrows knitted. "Out in the rain? All snuggled up close?"

Sadik looked at him like he was mad. "How the hell you know about that!? Are you stalking me?" he snapped.

"Hell no. I have better things to do." Heracles sneered at him. "But they were talking about it this morning. The European Union conferences anyway." Heracles made sure to rub it in a little, but he could tell from Sadik's facial expression he didn't care too much about the EU at the time. "It's hallway talk really... You're not that special."

Sadik groaned and covered his eyes again for a moment, he rubbed his temples with both hands. He prayed that none of this information would get to Gupta, the EU alienated him enough already.

"I wonder if those bastards are really worth my time." Sadik blurted out, cursing the thought of the EU being a bunch of blabbing countries acting like school children. When did people grow the hell up?

"Of course you would say that." Heracles sneered, he sure did love kicking Sadik when he was down. He quickly changed back to the subject at hand though. "Why Gupta? You just like the ones that play hard to get or something? Or do you just like a challenge?"

"Well unlike you I don't have the need to stick my dick in everything I see." Sadik snarled, turning his head. "You people make him out to be some freak. You know he's actually a nice guy if you spend enough time with him."

"Nice guy huh?" Heracles leaned in. "You sure you're just friends?"

"Jesus Christ... We're dating okay!? You were right! Leave me alone."

"Aw come on, what is it? Is it his looks? Is he cute? Is he rich? What's so great about him?" Sadik had an idea to throw the kid off the balcony and be done with his stupid questions, but he had a feeling that he'd never hear the end of it if he did that. He wondered what drove him to nitpick all the details and he realised all he wanted was to blab to everyone else, he was greedy with information, Heracles always loved being the one who knew everything. Even as a child he mimicked every philosopher, acting like a huge know it all. Gupta was different, he was a pretty sweet child and grew into a lovely man. Yet deep down inside he could see something off with Gupta, his long distant stare, his mumbling, he seemed detached from the earth. History hadn't been kind to anyone, and Sadik could see how he had become so alienated. Europe had attacked Egypt constantly, but never claimed it as a European place, they didn't consider him Arabic, despite his strong ties, and Africa didn't consider him African, which was something Gupta eventually agreed with. Something about being isolated like that was heart-wrenching to Sadik. He didn't want Gupta to feel secluded, he didn't want it to bother him.

"He's pretty cute... but there's more to him than that. He's majestic, he's more profound, but he's sweet..." Sadik was hesitant, he didn't want to say too much. "He's like a lion."

"Pfft." Heracles snorted, chuckling a bit. "A lion? Really? He's more like a turtle, just slow and stuck in his shell." He chuckled a bit and Sadik rolled his eyes at his amusement, wishing he really did throw him off the balcony.

"I'm never talking to you about this again." Sadik barked at him. Heracles chuckled even more and walked away, grabbing his cap and jacket. He stopped for a moment, slipping his jacket on.

"You know what? He is more like a lion." Heracles replied, buttoning up the coat. "I just remembered that a lion can rip your head off real easy."

Sadik tried not to let the image sink in, and he shook his head, scowling at the boy. He didn't like the way the others thought of Gupta. "I doubt it." he hissed.

"Ah, I was talking about movies and crap. A real lion doesn't care." Sadik could tell from his tone that Heracles didn't mean he was saying. But before he could say any more, Sadik shoved him outside, and threw him an umbrella, deciding the conversation was done.

* * *

February had brought with it an odd blanketing of snow over Istanbul. Sadik found it kind of interesting, it wasn't like the powdery white snow from the alps, in fact it was more like shards of frozen rain, but Sadik took great pleasure in life's little details. It seemed dating Gupta had been full of surprises, and the sudden snow seemed to just match it to a T. Heracles bothered him less and less about Gupta, and no one ever seemed to really know their method of operation, so they were never being constantly targeted. Sadik had taken into account what Heracles said about Gupta, but deep down inside, he knew that the Greek boy wasn't serious. He didn't know a thing about him, in fact, if anyone knew Gupta, it was Sadik. Sadik still held firm to his thought, Gupta was like a lion, majestic, regal, stern, and dark but kind. He really should've been a pharaoh. But time was never good to them.

Late February was important to Sadik, he knew that the Egyptian's birthday was coming up. He had to find some way to make it really special. Snow was predicted to be packing the streets tightly and Spring seems so far from now. Yet even after all that time, the passion that burned Sadik's very core on the day that Gupta kissed him was still there, but in the months that had passed it had smouldered down to cinders. Now he hoped to reignite it some way, and hopefully, Gupta would feel the same. That deep passionate feeling within him to possess Gupta, keep him close like a bird in a cage, still stayed in him. He was protective, and a alert, and submissive only to Gupta's will. He had given himself to Gupta, and he had returned that sentiment. Sadik wasn't sure there was other love much stronger than that.

Gupta showed up at his house a little late, snow traffic, he assumed, and led Gupta inside graciously. He brought in some coffee to warm them both up, a little music, and a little raki for himself. He was still nervous. He knew Gupta didn't really like it, but he handed over a few birthday presents. As far as Sadik could tell, some Egyptians didn't even know their birthdays. It wasn't that important. He found it amusing, but he didn't pester about it. A few kisses were exchanged, and he was surprised Gupta continued to refuse a liquor to drink, he didn't know how Gupta could just be so calm.

The presents were opened, Sadik was anxious to see Gupta's reactions. He had bought him silk robes and golden jewellery. He couldn't help it, as soon as he saw it, he wanted it to be on Gupta, large golden wrist bracelets, a large gold and lapis lazuli collar necklace that draped around his shoulders and his chest, golden ankle bracelets and a lavishing headdress.

"You can't be serious..." Gupta said softly, looking down at the items contemptuously. "They're so expensive..."

"They're worth it." Sadik replied, "Put them on, I want to see you in it.." He hugged Gupta around the waist, trying to be a little encouraging. He knitted his eyebrows, Sadik could tell he was only concerned about how much he spent on it. Sadik had to agree, these weren't cheap trinkets, they were real, and he was eager to see Gupta in them. He continued his flattery, kissing him and hugging him, trying to convince him to put the jewellery on. Gupta was not easily convinced, but once Sadik was near giving up, the man hesitantly took the gifts in his arms and walked over to the bathroom, promising to change, only for the moment. Sadik was thrilled, as he was near exhausted with his flattery routine. He honestly wondered if Gupta just liked to test him. After a few minutes, Sadik finally got to see the Egyptian dressed as close to a pharaoh as he could get him. Gupta was wrapped in the beautiful silk from his stomach to just past his knees, his bracelets fit loosely on his ankles and jingles as he stepped. His eyes looked more intense now with the headdress on, yet he looked only to the floor. He slowly folded his arms over his muscular chest and shrugged a bit.

"I don't know what you are expecting..." Gupta sighed quietly, he was not confident in these clothes. They reminded him too much of his mother. Sadik knew this moment was sensitive, Gupta needed kind words, soft gestures; he would kill it if he came off as sarcastic.

"I love it..." Sadik mumbled, and it was true, he couldn't think it through any better. He really was a pharaoh this way, it fit him perfectly, his thin body looked even skinnier draped in silk, yet he looked healthy, radiant almost. His eyes were piercing, his oval cheekbones, his soft lips... Sadik sighed hopelessly. He couldn't take it anymore, in one swift movement Gupta was in his arms, and whisked into the bedroom. He of course, had planned on this earlier, but with more romance, more passion. This was more... anarchic and carnal, completely driven by lust still aching in his very core. His hands trembled and he gripped Gupta's hips tightly, digging his nails into them. His harsh lips clasped against Gupta's, not using his tongue yet. He was still trying to hold himself back. The Egyptian was quiet for a few moments, and he pulled away, panting a bit. He listened, for anything Gupta had to say, unless he said right here and now to stop, Sadik doubted there was any way he could. Pressed against the side of his neck, trying to catch his breath, Sadik heard something completely different.

Gupta's heartbeat was going crazy, it was erratic, and as Sadik began to calm down, he realised the other man was panting, hands trembling. His dark eyes were mixed with hesitation and passion. Sadik chuckled. So he felt the same huh? Nervous, shaky, and completely overcome by love and lust until it was hard to differentiate between the two. He wanted to tell him he loved him, right there, but he wasn't sure that would help. Those words were so important to Gupta, even if the Turk ended every phone call with it, he always seemed to just say 'yes, yes, goodbye' and leave him with that. It wasn't until last month, every time he said that he loved him, Gupta started to say 'I know'. And that was something wonderful to him, and he was nervous now to try and say it up close, to his face. He didn't want it to lose any meaning. So he waited.

Gupta's mind was racing as well, his body felt hypersensitive to anything, his thoughts were useless. He kept thinking how the bed had sunken in a bit, and how firm it was considering, perhaps Sadik didn't sleep in it often? Maybe he didn't sleep well at night? Gupta was panting, and covered his face a bit, wishing his mind would be quiet for one singular moment in his life. And Sadik's lips pressed to his and his mind raced again. At least it didn't taste too much like alcohol, Sadik seemed to be shaking, maybe he was nervous? No, there was no way he could be nervous, the man was always so brave. Yet his hands were there on his hips, and they trembled so much... Gupta realised that he had ought to take some initiative and curled his arms around, grabbing Sadik's shoulders. His hands travelled over his shoulder blades, down his spine, his fingers dancing along his sides. He could hear the bracelets jingling, oh, the bracelets, those were just too much, it was so expensive, he knew that he must've gone out of his way, why would Sadik do such a thing? And it was ju- Gupta's thoughts stopped as Sadik leaned down a bit, and rutted the rough fabric of his pants right against the man's groin. And he lost track of what exactly he was thinking, dropped his head back, and moaned helplessly, in a way that made even himself surprised.

Sadik ground his hips against Gupta again, another moan. It made his skin prickle, his voice was so beautiful. He was quick, quicker than he thought, and started to pull his belt off, unzipping his pants and undoing the silk wrapped around Gupta. He held the man close, Gupta's legs were in-between his own, as if he was protecting them. He looked down, and smiled, seeing Gupta's erection pushing against his underwear. He leaned in, kissing his ear, and Gupta took the time to bury his head against the side of Sadik's neck. He was trembling with embarrassment, and Sadik kissed him a few more times, trying to calm him.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, and pulled away, gradually. "Let me see you... let me see.." He reached towards Gupta's oval cheekbones and cradled his face in his rough hands for just one second. He had never seen such a blinding look of ecstasy on him. His cheeks were red, his eyes narrowed and glistening with lust. His mouth just slightly agape to breathe, his heartbeat raced quickly. Sadik's lips were pressed to Gupta's begging for his tongue as he slipped his own in. The two started to grind their hips towards each other, Gupta panted out moaned between kisses. His lips were slippery and soft, and Sadik continued to assault them until they were both a panting mess, his own erection was grinding right against Gupta. The coarse fabric felt good to grind up against, but Sadik wanted more than that. He leaned in, cupping the Egyptian's face and kissed him softly, sweetly, not lingering, and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do? It is your birthday.." Sadik added the last part just to pressure him out of a neutral response. But Gupta didn't look like he was going to respond in a neutral way. Instead, he let out soft whine at the loss of them grinding up together and moaned one little word.

_"More..."_

God, how could he disagree with that?

Sadik's hands were shaking, trying not to rip the clothing right off the man, he tugged the elastic of his underwear with his thumb and nothing more, pushing them all the way down to his ankles. He watched Gupta flick his feet around to discard the clothing on the floor, and he did the same, fumbling with his pants as he tried to undo them. Eventually the jeans were casted on the floor, his shirt was unbuttoned, but still on his back. Sadik used the rough pads of his thumbs to rub his nipples, and Gupta shut his eyes tightly, letting out a moan. His erection twitched against Sadik's thigh, and he whimpered at the thought. Sadik ran his hands down and gripped Gupta's erection, allowed the precum to smear all over his palm. This made Gupta arch his back and his eyes open in anxious shock. Sadik knew he wouldn't be used to it, it was strange to have someone's hand on your arousal- he knew that. It felt intrusive, and odd. Before Gupta could say anything, Sadik squeezed and jerked his hand around his erection, producing a chorus of whimpers and moans. Gupta's hands reached out, gripping the sheets and pulling them, digging his nails into the fabric. It was so strange to feel another person tugging and squeezing, but it was somewhat skilled. His palm rubbing into the tip, his fingers squeezing him tightly. His gasps were loud, his heart beat going crazy, it was exasperating and he was getting dizzy.

Sadik let go of him suddenly, he slid down quickly, his beard brushed the inner part of Gupta's thigh. His eyes were almost glowing as he gripped his erection again, and pressed his tongue to it, lapping at the tip and taking the head of it in his mouth, sucking hard. The Egyptian covered his face with both hands, his cheeks flushed red as he did so. His heart was pounding and the pleasure was sending shivers up his spine. He felt his mind go blank for a moment, trembling with desire for more. He could feel his member already down Sadik's throat, gently sucking and sliding his tongue around the skin. There was an incredible pull of suction, and any slight vibration of his vocal cords had him gasping for air. Quickly he thrust his hips up into the warmth of his mouth, unable to help himself, his legs were spread apart, trembling and aching for more. Yet before he could really start to enjoy the pleasure fully, Sadik pulled his mouth off, leaving Gupta in a moaning mess. The man grit his teeth, whining at the loss of heat.

"I'm just grabbing some lube..." Sadik mumbled, noticing the slightly confused and surprised reaction. "Relax..."

But Gupta couldn't relax, because lube meant sex- actual sex, no more foreplay or teasing. Of course it was on his mind the moment it started, but it was only real now, that those words had been said, that he was laying there, on Sadik's bed, wearing nothing more than several pieces of jewellery. It was really happening. He and Sadik was having sex. He was really having sex. He swallowed thickly at the thought.

Sadik muddled through his drawer, easily finding a small tube of lube, he set it down, and leaned over his love, admiring him. He didn't take long, he couldn't. He got to work of squeezing some of the gel over his fingers and smearing over his knuckles. He realised his hands were shaking. Why? He had done this tones of times, he was so confident with his abilities, yet this time, it was different. He wasn't in it for his own pleasure, he really wanted Gupta to like it. Slowly he slid between the man's spread legs, and placed a small pillow under him. He wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. This wasn't a very good feeling the first time around. It was so invasive to prepare someone for sex, but it had to be done.

"Gupta, I love you..." He whispered, touching his stomach with his dry hand. "I want you to relax... I want you to feel good." Gupta nodded his head quickly, tears were forming in his eyes, anxiety and pleasure churning in his head. Sadik kissed him softly, running his hand over his shoulder.

"Say something... please say something." He whispered in his ear as the kiss broke, and Gupta gasped, his mouth open a bit, leaning on his shoulder.

"Please... hurry up..." his voice was aching, and Sadik smiled a bit, he couldn't help it. He had never heard such a tone from Gupta, near demanding. Sadik didn't give him time to think before plunging one of the lubricated fingers in him. The noise he made then was something of a whimpering squeak. His face flushed red. It was strange, and so intrusive, Gupta tensed up, feeling the man's fingers move around inside.

"Does it hurt...?" Sadik whispered, kissing the man's ear.

Gupta's voice was rendered useless, just squeaks and moans came out as he shook his head quickly, he didn't care how he looked anymore.

"All right..." Sadik continued the intrusion, and watched the man's reactions, he was surprised he didn't tighten up around his finger as it prodded and explored his insides. Perhaps he was used to this? Sadik shook his head, he didn't want to think that Gupta had slept around not even if it was before all of this. He just didn't seem the type. Still the reactions seemed a little bit more flaccid than he thought. Slowly he leaned over him, kissing his ear again.

"I'm going to put another in..." He mumbled, tilting his head. "Am I going to fast?"

Gupta promptly shook his head, and leaned in. He looked like he was embarrassed, his face flushing red, and he was so close his lips brush Sadik's ear.

"I... I've p-practiced... Thinking of you..." Sadik tried not to grin, it was a subtle hint, but he knew it was Gupta explaining he had masturbated this way before. It was flattering to hear Gupta thought of him, thought of doing this. He wondered how long he had felt that way, how long he made him wait. He didn't let the guilt effect him, now that he knew he was going to make up for it.

"It's real now..." His voice was so low it was a growl, and as he told earlier, he pushed another finger into Gupta, scissoring and stretching him more. This was the real thing, and he wanted the man stretched and prepared as much as he could be. His fingers pushed and plunged deeper into him, eventually putting a third in. His three fingertips raked the sensitive area of his prostate and Gupta would moan and gasp shrilly. His hands were covering his face and mouth in some attempt to stop it, but it did nothing. Sadik was sadistically slow, precum and lubricant was smeared all over Gupta's erection after a full minute of treatment. He was trembling with desire for more. Sadik scraped all the sensitive areas of his body, wanting to egg him on, it was torture. Gupta was a panting mess, his legs shaking, lube dripping all over him, and until he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Sadik removed his fingers. His vision was hazy, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. He could see his love reaching for the lube and smearing it all over his own member. Gupta pursed his lips, and spread his legs open to Sadik. He reached down, keeping his legs out comfortably.

"Ready?" He whispered, kissing his throat softly. Gupta looked near frustrated at the question.

"Please, hurry!" his voice was barely a whisper, but it sounded so dire. Sadik pressed the tip of his member to Gupta, and he gasped softly, heat pooled in his stomach, and pumped through his body, blood was rushing to his head, his hands grabbed at the edges of the bed, needing something to grip onto. He teased him for only a moment, and pushed inside, gripping his hips hard. Gupta dropped back helplessly it stung and ached and the heat felt _incredible _he was speechless, completely motionless for a second. Sadik was massive, and he scraped every sensitive part of Gupta until he was a trembling mess. The pressure inside him focused right on his prostate and a gentle push made him claw at the mattress for dear life. He tensed feeling Sadik's massive erection in him, the head of his member grinding his prostate, he felt like he would cum right then and there, moaning senselessly. It was complete bliss, and before he could say any more, Sadik slid his member out, slamming it back into his trembling prostate.

What Gupta uttered was no less than a whine that he could no longer contain, the heat filled him completely, his body shuddered and ached under Sadik, his powerful hips snapping into his body creating a wonderful friction inside him. His giant member practically impaled him each time he struck, until Gupta was a shuddering aching mess, one hand desperately trying to cover his mouth while his other hand clawed at the bed sheets for dear life. He was begging, moaning for Sadik as he slammed into those sensitive nerves, his voice would break, his body shuddered.

"Sadiik..." He whispered, his words trembling. "Sadi-ik.." He choked and looked to him desperately.

"Mhn..." Sadik leaned forward and pressed his nose against his neck, kissing his chest and shoulders. A thin layer of sweat was covering his forehead, and he smelt so deeply of musk. Gupta lost his train of thought, just mumbled his name. Sadik was breathtakingly handsome, he looked strong and proud like a real king.

"Sadik..." It was when he felt he was losing his voice did he feel that pressure pushing him to his orgasm. Adrenaline pumping through his veins enough to blind the pain, and only have him sense pleasure. Sadik never slowed, he continued pressing that sensitive spot deep inside him until the other could no longer control the noises emitted from his throat. There was no crashing ebbing pleasure inside him, it was violent, and raw, and blissful. Heat spurred inside him and he realised Sadik had released as well, filling him with his orgasm. Gupta grabbed the man's shoulders, clawing them as he pressed their chest together, Sadik covered his face with kisses. It felt endless, but he continued to ride it out, collapsing only when it ended, and dropped back into the sheets completely exhausted of his energy. His arms hugged Sadik tightly, his body was finally still. He never wanted to move again.

"I love you..." Sadik panted. "I love you so much..."  
Gupta was silent, he looked out of it, dazed from his release. Sadik kissed him fervently, hugging him close to his chest. His head nestled up against the spot between Sadik's neck and shoulder. Sadik whispered to him again, his heart beat slowly calming, his voice low and husky.

"I love you..." he whispered again to Gupta. He waited for a groan or a nod of the head, but Gupta barely twitched in his arms. There was a soft mumble from Gupta's lips. And Sadik could barely hear it in between pants.

"I love you..."

"Mhm?" Sadik pulled his head away to look at Gupta. "What was that?"

Gupta's eyes were already shut, he just wanted to sleep, he had never felt this way, so vulnerable to his partner. He mumbled again, softly, and drifted back onto the pillows, panting as his heart rate lowered.

"Say it one more time... Say 'I love you'..." Sadik whispered, now assured he had heard him right. He had really said 'I love you'. Not 'yes, yes' not 'I know.' a real 'I love you'. He wanted to beg him to say it again. Yet as he watched his lovers peaceful face, he was sure that even if he had the energy, he wouldn't have repeated his words. Sadik reached out for the blankets, covering them both, and bundling Gupta under. He reached out silently, and clasped the resting man's hand. The hand responded with a grip that was much more confident than his own. Sadik smiled, and he watched, holding that hand he wanted, and he was sure, no matter what the future brought, he wouldn't ever let it go.

* * *

**Author Note: Huh. I really rambled on with this one. I just really wanted a fic with Turkey and Egypt of them in a more modern setting, with a kind of modern relationship. Every time I see a fic it always seems to be ye olden Ottoman Empire days. Sorry, I guess I'm just ranting. Sorry for the cheesy ending too, while I'm at it, I ought to put a warning in just for that... This fic was pretty mashed together, it was supposed to be a little collection of stories and it sort of turned into a long one-shot. Well, I hoped you enjoyed, please leave a review if you did enjoy, and if you didn't enjoy, well tell me what you think I could do to improve. Thank you for reading. ^^**


End file.
